Episode 1: End Scene
by Rashaka
Summary: Here it is.. the balcony scene. The invitation, the ripping, and the promise. Here our boy utters his very first omae o korosu, and the audience is left to gape after him.


Gundam Wing

If only I had my very own Deathscythe HELL, I would park it in front of Bandai HQ and demand that they sell me all their Gundam stock for a dollar so that I wouldn't have to write any more disclaimers ever again.

The song at the end is property of Lenny Kravitz, and it is called "Again".  When I first heard it I immediately thought of Heero and Relena, especially the first episode.  This is actually going to be in a larger fic later, but I wanted this one scene out by itself, so people who didn't like long fics would still enjoy it.

REVIEW!__  Tell me how you think I did with this!  What could I have done better?  What did I do well?  Do you think I was true to the feel of the episode?

Gundam Wing

** **

Episode 1: End Scene

            Heero leaned his back against the banister, looking for all intents and purposes like he was bored out of his mind.  His elbows rested lightly on the stone rail and the delicate wind played with his dark brown hair.  The scenery of the sea and the port town stretched out in behind his back, holding his attention.  Earth was simultaneously exactly like what he'd been told it would be, and nothing like he expected.  He heard the sound of a pack of girls from his class approaching, but didn't bother to turn his eyes to them.  Whatever they had to say was unimportant.

"Excuse me—" Heero heard one girl begin faraway, but she didn't mean to him.

Relena set her jaw determinedly, ignoring her classmate.  This was it.  She was going to ask this unfriendly, callous, possibly dangerous young man to her celebration.  Then again it was unthinkable that he would refuse to go to her party, so why was she so nervous?  She marched forward the last several feet to stand near him, card in hand.

Yuy saw the girl, Relena, walk up.  He suddenly, without knowing exactly why, pushed off from the balustrade and stood to meet her head on.  It seemed…more right to look her in the face, even though it was opposite to the snub treatment he'd given all morning.

"This is an invitation to my birthday tomorrow," she said, and held it out to him.  "I hope you can make it to the party."  Heero took the envelope and looked down at it.

There was a collective intake of breath from the other students, then several of them started clapping.  Relena smiled brightly at him amidst the noise, hoping to make a good impression.  A strong gust lifted her bangs, teasing her tawny hair.  Heero's eyes looked balefully at her, and Relena's breath caught.  He was going to say yes; she was so sure of it.  Despite that look in his eyes she just knew he was going to say yes.

The sound of ripping paper scratched at the air, and Relena's mouth fell open as she watched the two perfectly even pieces of white envelope flutter down from the boy's fingers.  Her voice was thick with the pain of adolescent rejection, and her eyes welled up.  Her fingernails dug painfully into her palms.  Oh God, the girl thought, I'm going to cry.  I haven't cried in years.

"But—but why…?" Relena choked out, staring dazedly into his sinfully beautiful blue eyes.  Another gust of wind passed over them, carrying leaves.  The murmurs of her classmates, the jury watching this spell unfold, echoed faraway.  A sole tear hovered at the edge of Relena's lashes as she tried to accept Heero's stillness.

The white paper softly landed on the cement of the rooftop, and Relena tried to blink in the persistent tear, but instead it drifted, glittering, down her face.

She was taken aback when Heero suddenly strode forward, so close he could have kissed her.  A long, delicate finger reached up and brushed the tear from her cheek as he passed, and for a moment Relena allowed her hopes to be reborn.  His touch was hot on her skin.

"Omae o korosu," he breathed, his voice low and seductive and terribly, terribly cold.

Then he was gone; the temporary warmth of his presence was past her shaking figure.  Relena's gaze was wide and terrified, and she stared ahead of her at the crowd of high-school age children fifteen feet away.  They looked back at her, their faces swathed with pity and sympathy, some even anger.  But none of worry.  None of fear.  They hadn't heard it then; they didn't realize…

"What kind of person is he…?" Relena whispered.

The ghost called Heero Yuy walked away, an unnerving smile on his lips.

————————————————

I've been searching for you

I heard a cry within my soul

I've never had a yearning quite like this before

Now here you are walking right through my door

    All of my life

    Where have you been

    I wonder if I'll ever see you again

    And if that day comes

    I know we could win

    I wonder if I'll ever see you again

A sacred gift of heaven

For better, worse, wherever

And I would never let somebody break you down

Or take your crown ever

All of my life

Where have you been

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

I've searched through time

I've always known 

That you were there upon your throne

A lonely queen without her king

I've longed for you my love forever

All of my life

Where have you been

I wonder if I'll ever see you again

And if that day comes

I know we could win

I wonder if I'll ever see you again


End file.
